


Don't mumble in the kitchen

by Natalielovesonepiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalielovesonepiece/pseuds/Natalielovesonepiece
Summary: Law enjoys admiring his beautiful boyfriend..i mean, who wouldn't?





	Don't mumble in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Cute self indulgent drabble i wrote on Tumblr. 
> 
> Putting all of my writing on tumblr over to here....aaand all of the other neglected and abandoned fics that i was never brave enough to post - thanks to all of the wonderful encouragement from my awesome new friends
> 
> you know who you are ;)

“Lu…what the hell are you doing?” Law asked, watching as Luffy was bent over in the kitchen, his ass sticking up in the air for Law to admire. Law leaned against the worktop as his eyes lingered over the only piece of clothing Luffy was wearing, his underwear.

Law continued to admire the wonderful tan skin along Luffy’s back, he could just about see the tips of Luffy’s black hair on his neck, some strands sticking to his skin with sweat, it was a particularly hot day today, for more than one reason.

Luffy never answered Law’s question, just continued to dig inside the kitchen cupboard, getting more frustrated that he couldn’t find whatever it was he had wanted. Law pushed his hair back with his hand making it stand on end.

“What are you looking for?” Law asked and he heard a small mumble come from Luffy and Law rolled his eyes, he was so tempted to touch Luffy, to run his hands over his amazing ass and take advantage of him while he was in this position, pulling at that black hair and feeling his skin against his own. “I can’t hear you when you mumble,” Law said a little bit louder and Luffy yelped with surprise before banging his head on the top of the cupboard.

“Law? How long have you been stood there?” Luffy asked as he straightened up and rubbed his sore head.

“Long enough,” Law answered with a wicked smirk on his lips.


End file.
